


Tummy Rubs?

by Jayzingly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayzingly/pseuds/Jayzingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eating an entire pie of pizza by himself probably wasn't one of Stiles' best ideas, but, hey, he was hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Rubs?

See, eating an entire half-cheese, half-mushroom pizza, wasn’t the best idea- now that Stiles’ looks back at it. It left his stomach enlarged, his mind fuzzy, and his body laid out on the couch, in a slightly uncomfortable, yet still cozy, position. 

He had ordered it, not really thinking about anything else but the fact that he was tired, hungry, stressed, and needed to desperately catch up in Grey's Anatomy. 

Little did he know that on that exact day, great Alpha Derek had decided to retrieve his mate. He had been patient, knowing that the boy deserved time to spend with his father, which is why he sent the letter in advance. 

Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes, sitting at an Alpha meeting, and texting Erica, his assistant, letting her know that the meeting was running late because the two Alpha's older than dirt decided that a piece of land smaller than his pinkie on the map, was to be debated over. He let her know to go through with picking up Stiles, and ignoring how his heart sped up at the mere action of typing his name. 

Once Stiles had finished the pizza, he laid back on the couch, sighing in bliss and burping slightly. He closed his eyes and hiccuped when the doorbell rang. He stood up, holding his bloated stomach, while walking to the door, and was surprised to see a female blonde at the door, in a tight black suit holding a telephone, and typing away. 

"Today?" Stiles groaned.  
"Today." Erica replied. 

Stiles sighed and tapped his fingers over the bump of his stomach. This drew Erica's attention and she gasped, eyes widening instantly at the lump on the male's anatomy. 

"You're pregnant?!" Erica screeches, and Stiles stares at her, and raises an eyebrow, slowly.

"You'd really think I'd go out and get pregnant once I found out my mate was Derek Hale? Seriously? I'm an Omega. Not stupid." Stiles said, monotone. She nods her head in understanding, and then sighed in relief. 

"Well, are you going to come willingly? Or do I have to get my guys?" She says, a fake smile plastered, showing teeth. 

Stiles pondered it for a moment then proceeded to smirk evilly. 

"For a price, I will go without a sound." Stiles said, plastering his own fake smile. 

"Price?" She asks, voice neutral. 

"I demand tummy rubs." 

 

 

Derek was a man that admired the predictability of life. He loved the way that there was a system, rules, and the unwritten laws. How the sun always set, how the trees always grew every year, and he especially loved it when he was on time for things. It’s just the way things worked.

However, he never could've predicted the reason for his abrupt leave in the middle of the Alpha meeting. He was told, in the simple text, that his mate needed him. With that, he stood quickly, quickly explaining that someone was in desperate need of his attention. 

On the car ride to his home where Erica had stated they would be, Whilst exiting the car, he forced down the smile threatening to expose itself on his lips, the fact that he could finally hold his mate, cuddle, hear him laugh, it warms his heart far more than it should. this..boy is changing him and he hasn’t even met him yet. 

He walks up the steps to the Hale household, his sense of smell picking up of his mother in the kitchen, his sister in her room, Erica on the couch and the delicious smell emanating from the other person next to her. 

When he steps through the door, his assistant immediately stands, rushing towards him, and sighing in relief. 

“Derek, oh lord, please help him. He keeps demanding for you, and he wouldn’t stop talking, it’s like the boy has a super-power of his own, please get him to stop. He keeps asking for you to get her and rub his stomach, he calls them ‘tummy rubs’ I didn’t want to touch him ” Erica says quickly. 

Derek is confused for only a second, then steps around Erica to see the lanky male laying on the couch, hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently. His eyes are closed, so he doesn’t see Derek kneel beside him, but his eyes shoot open when something bumps into his lower abdomen. Stiles looks over to see the Great Alpha Hale, on his knees, sniffing at the swelling of his stomach that is shrinking ever so slowly. 

“I-I’m not pregnant.” Stiles says, hand still on his stomach. “I mean, I am an omega, but when I heard that I had you for a mate I wouldn’t really go off with another guy, you know? Plus, I’m into college for two years, I don’t think I’m ready for kids, unless you want them of course, but right now even though my stomach is big, there is no life in there, I mean hopefully, there’s no reason why there should be one anyways, unless the pizza I at-”

“I know you’re not pregnant.” Derek says lowly, still rubbing his nose and cheek against him. “I would’ve smelled the baby, but I don’t, so you’re not.” 

“Y-yea.” Stiles says, blushing. 

“Would you still like tummy rubs? Derek asks, but it comes out more like a demand, even though he says it against the soft skin of Stiles’ stomach, his shirt pushed up to expose the bulge. 

“S-sure” Stiles stutters, and he closes his eyes when Derek’s large hand covers his abdomen, and moves gently across his skin his eyes lidded, and face calm. However he scowls when Erica snickers at him from behind, turning to growl at her, which only made her laugh more.


End file.
